El Lobo y La Dragón
by TheBlanck
Summary: Un cuervo llega a Jon Nieve con la invitación a la celebración del cumpleaños de Daenerys Targaryen.


Spoilers: Aproximadamente desde **Tormenta de Espadas**, si no lo has leído, lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo.

Disclaimer: No, ASOIAF no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de George R.R Martin.

* * *

**El Lobo y La Dragón**

Era de madrugada, una noche bastante tranquila en Poniente, con más exactitud en Desembarco del Rey, allí en una de las habitaciones de la Fortaleza Roja se encontraba Jon Nieve sobre una cama, sin poder dormir y con la mente trabajándole a mil por segundo, en parte por lo desconocida que se le hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba y por otra por estar recordando cómo diablos se encontraba en una habitación de la Fortaleza Roja y tan lejos del muro que se supone debería estar defendiendo.

Todo comenzó una mañana en que un cuervo llego al Castillo Negro con una carta, Sam al recibirla y ver el sello real en ella fue directo a buscar a Jon ya que al ser el Lord Comandante solo el tenia autorización para leerla, la carta estaba escrita por la reina en persona y le solicitaba al Lord Comandante su presencia en una fiesta que tendría lugar en la Fortaleza Roja con el fin de celebrar el cumpleaños de la reina.

- _Tan solo serán un montón de señores buscando adular a la reina para ver que consiguen sacar de ello_ – Pensó Jon, aunque por otro lado esta invitación al Lord Comandante no era precisamente porque la reina desease o necesitase que Jon fuera a adularla. El estaba –Con el tiempo- acostumbrado a recibir todos los años esta invitación y como todos los años siempre le daba a Sam la misma respuesta:

- Responde que con gusto me uniré a su majestad en la celebración por su cumpleaños – Sam sabia que responder incluso antes de que las palabras cruzaran la boca de Jon, siempre la misma respuesta, el sabia que para Jon no eran de agrado estas celebraciones grandes llenas de señores de castillos y reinos.

* * *

El tiempo paso y el Lord Comandante se vio en la obligación de partir, de dejar el muro para poder llegar a tiempo a la celebración, dejo a Sam con Grenn y Edd el Penas quieres ya estaban igual de acostumbrados a verlo partir hacia Desembarco del Rey en estas fechas y que con un: "Buen viaje, ve con cuidado" lo vieron partir acompañado por Pyp, cinco hermanos y su fiel Fantasma a su lado.

Llegaron a tiempo, fueron recibidos en la entrada por Ser Barristan Selmy, quien los escolto hasta la Fortaleza Roja y les dio la bienvenida a Desembarco del Rey, para luego anunciarle a Jon que su majestad Daenerys Targaryen quería tener unas palabras con el después de que se hubiera instalado en su habitación y así hizo, acomodo lo poco que había traído con él, se dio un baño, volvió a vestir el negro característico de la Guardia de la Noche y salió rumbo al salón del trono con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Ser Barristan o a quien sea que pudiese decirle donde se encontraba la máxima autoridad de los siete reinos.

Al llegar al salón del trono se encontró con una pequeña reunión allí, vio al que parecía ser el líder de los inmaculados, a Ser Barristan el protector de la reina, a un Dothraki y otras personas más las cuales no tenía ni la más remota idea de quienes eran.

- Lamento interrumpir – Dijo Jon al ver al pequeño grupo.

- Lord Comandante por favor pase, no tiene que disculparse, ya estábamos terminando – Le respondió la reina cortésmente – Por favor, quisiera conversar en privado con Lord Nieve, pueden retirarse – Les dijo a los presentes, quienes uno a uno hicieron una reverencia y fueron saliendo del salón.

- Es bueno verlo Lord Nieve, que tal el viaje hasta Desembarco del Rey? – Pregunto Daenerys.

- Es un largo camino desde el muro su majestad pero no tuvimos ningún problema en el camino – Respondió Jon mientras discretamente observaba como el último miembro del consejo abandonaba el lugar.

Al cerrarse la puerta la expresión de Daenerys cambio totalmente, sus hombros se relajaron, su postura en el trono cambio haciendo tintinear las campanitas en su largo cabello plateado y sonrió a Jon con complicidad.

- Te he extrañado Jon - Dijo mientras se hacía más grande, más genuina su sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Jon también.

- Yo también te he extrañado – Le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Si bien es cierto que ellos se conocen desde hace años, cuando se convirtió en reina y ayudo a la guardia en su lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos y dejo a varios de sus hombres para aumentar la seguridad del muro y reparar los daños en el mismo, pero su relación no es precisamente la de "Reina y Súbdito" como todo el mundo piensa.

Eso nos lleva al motivo por el cual siempre, todos los años, aceptaba la invitación de asistir a su cumpleaños a pesar de que no le gustaban esas reuniones ni todo lo que en ella había, porque la extrañaba a ella y ansiaba verla.

- ¿He de suponer que como todos los años esto de hacer una fiesta por tu cumpleaños no es obra tuya o me equivoco? – Pregunto Jon de una manera en que se notaba que conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Dany sonrió para luego levantarse y mientras se acercaba a él responder – Pues te equivocas, esta vez sí fue idea mía, o por lo menos accedí mucho más rápido que en años anteriores, me pareció la excusa perfecta para verte, ya te lo dije, te extrañaba – Término de decir para inmediatamente abrazarlo.

Jon era más alto y ancho que Daenerys, y aun así ella siempre lograba transmitirle mucho calor desde su cuerpo menudo –_La sangre del dragón_– pensó, haciendo que Jon siempre se estremeciera ante su contacto y lo hacía pensar que ella era como el fuego: Cálida, fuerte, indomable, capaz de destruir todo, pero para Jon que vivía en un frío perpetuo, tanto dentro de él como en el muro que protegía, ella significaba esperanza, ella era el fuego que le salvaba de morir congelado.

Correspondió a su abrazo y permanecieron así durante unos instantes, o minutos, el no podía decir cuánto tiempo paso, solo que volvió en si cuando ella le dijo:

- Camina conmigo, y así podrás contarme que has hecho en este año que no te he visto – Jon asintió, le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron a los jardines, allí podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

* * *

Caminaron y hablaron durante hora y media, hora y media en la que Jon le hablo de todas las cosas ocurridas en el muro, lo que había visto, los problemas ocurridos y su visión sobre ellos, sin embargo Dany lo conocía bien, ella sabía que aunque Jon pudiera hablar con total libertad no le estaba contando lo que ella quería oír, sobre él, no sobre el Muro y sobre la Guardia de la Noche, ella quería saber sobre sus pensamientos personales, los sentimientos de Jon Nieve, no los de el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, aunque ella lo entendía, entendía su forma de actuar y de ser, ella conocía sobre lo que vivió con los salvajes, el Maestre Samwell se lo había contado en una de sus visitas al Muro y el mismo Jon años después termino la historia, le hablo de Ygritte y como murió en sus brazos, al saber su pérdida ella entendió el porqué de su frio interior, de su invierno sin final, recordándole lo que ella misma vivió con Drogo y su hijo Rhaego, separados de ella por la muerte, la misma que lo había herido a él.

Luego de un rato más de su charla Dany le pregunto a Jon algo que en un principio le había extrañado y había olvidado comentarle.

- Jon, donde esta Fantasma? Es raro no verlo junto a ti – Era algo trivial pero al mismo tiempo de importancia, ya que el lobo huargo es para Jon lo mismo que son para ella sus dragones.

- Esta en mi habitación, no creo que la gente del castillo este muy cómoda con Fantasma corriendo de un lado a otro – Respondió Jon pensando en lo mucho que le agradaba a Fantasma la presencia de Daenerys.

- Podrías llevarlo con Drogón, al parecer a Fantasma le gusta jugar con el – Sugirió Dany recordando cuando había visto al Huargo correr bajo la sombra del gran dragón negro – _Quien lo diría, el lobo puede llevarse bien con el dragón_ – Pensó mientras observaba a Jon y le sonreía.

Unos instantes después llego una de las damas de Daenerys para comunicarle que debían comenzar a prepararla para su fiesta, ella asintió y con un "Nos veremos esta noche Lord nieve" se retiro con su dama, Jon la observo irse y cuando la perdió de vista comenzó el a andar hacia su habitación, sentía que Fantasma tenía hambre y él deseaba dormir unas horas antes de la celebración.

* * *

Despertó dos horas luego, poco antes del atardecer, encontró a su lado una pequeña bandeja de comida con pan, queso y vino, lo suficiente como para aguantar hasta el banquete, comió y bebió, se dio un baño rápido, se vistió con su capa menos gastada y aguardo hasta que fuera la hora prevista para el comienzo de la fiesta, y aunque a estas horas ya varios invitados hubieran llegado el no se sentía para nada atraído a entrar en ese salón lleno de señores, nobles, casas vasallas, y uno que otro invitado que no fuera de noble cuna menos del tiempo necesario.

Llego poco mas de 10 minutos de la hora acordada para el inicio de la fiesta, un tiempo aceptable que no contaba cómo llegar tarde, se le anuncio al entrar con la frase: "Lord Jon Nieve, Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche junto a seis de sus hermanos" hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo a todos los invitados y se dirigió a su mesa, cuando ya estuvieron en el salón la mayoría de los invitados se comenzó con toda la parafernalia típica de las celebraciones de Poniente, Daenerys Targaryen entro vestida con un vestido de seda violeta claro, sostenido por un lazo en su hombro derecho, donde también llevaba un broche con forma de dragón y una cinta en su espalda, su cabello plateado trenzado al estilo Dothraki con sus campanitas y la corona de oro sobre la cabeza.

- _Es hermosa_ – Pensó Jon para luego notar como Daenerys lo enfocaba con la mirada.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron los invitados a acercarse a ella con el fin de felicitarla y llevarle obsequios, que ella recibía con una sonrisa y agradecía a todos y cada uno por ellos, para cuando fue el turno de los miembros de la Guardia Jon se levanto, camino hasta ella y con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

- Quisiera desearle en nombre de los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche un Feliz cumpleaños alteza, y que por favor acepte este regalo de nuestra parte – Dijo mostrándole un puñal de vidriagón con una empuñadura de plata en forma de cabeza de dragón.

- Es muy considerado de vuestra parte Lord Nieve, mas aun conociendo lo importante que es el vidriagón para la defensa del muro y que os hayáis tomado la molestia de regalármelo – Le dijo Daenerys tomando el puñal y sonriéndole.

Jon hizo una reverencia y se retiro a su mesa continuando con la celebración hasta muy entrada la noche, luego de varias horas Daenerys se retiro, pasada la media noche momentos después de decirle a sus invitados que podían continuar con la celebración sin ella ya que se encontraba cansada y sin ella allí Jon no tenía motivos para quedarse, le dijo a Pyp que se marchaba a su habitación y se retiro a un paso rápido, solo disminuido cuando disminuyo la estruendosa música de la fiesta.

Entro en su habitación en el Torreón de Maegor, con las luces apagadas solo se valía de la luz de la luna para ver y tal vez fue por eso que no noto que no estaba solo en la habitación, Daenerys lo observaba divertida mientras se encontraba sentada en un sillón en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- El Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche no debería ser tan descuidado – Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él – Podría ser un salvaje que te ataca en el Castillo Negro y no lo habrías notado – Rió al ver el pequeño salto que dio Jon.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con una voz que sonaba calmada y hasta con reproche, cuando era todo lo contrario, ella lo había sorprendido más de lo que le hubiera gustado y aun así cuando se volteo a verla tenía una sonrisa en el rostro igual a la de ella.

- Ya te lo he dicho, te extrañaba – Dijo para luego cerrar el espacio entre ellos, alzarse y besar sus labios.

Al sentir sus labios contra los suyos Jon reacciono, devolviéndole el beso con aun más pasión, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y con la mano libre tomando su mejilla, se besaron por largo rato, a veces suave, otras con demanda, hasta que Jon mordió su labio inferior pidiéndole acceso a su lengua que fue concedido inmediatamente por ella dejando salir un jadeo al sentir los dientes de Jon sobre su labio. Dany le saco la capa, lanzándola lejos, siguiendo con su camisa, para luego detenerse a admirar el cuerpo de Jon por unos segundos, antes de que el volviera a reclamar sus labios.

Mientras su lengua la exploraba fue retirando suavemente el lazo de su hombro derecho, dejando sus labios para comenzar ahora a bajar por su cuello, rozando su piel con la punta de su lengua, torturándola, mientras bajaba hasta sus senos, comenzado a besarlos por los costados, en el valle entre ellos, para por ultimo tomar el pezón entre sus labios, succionándolo mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el otro, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos, arrancándole suaves gemidos.

- Jon… - Dejo escapar en un suspiro Daenerys cuando sintió como el abandonaba sus senos para poder mirar sus ojos violetas, oscurecidos de pasión.

Volvió a besar sus labios, mientras terminaba de retirar los nudos que evitaban que su vestido se fuera al suelo y cuando termino, así lo hizo, el vestido se deslizo por su cintura, siguiendo por sus piernas, el tomo su mano para que ella saliera de el y dirigirla a la cama, donde la deposito con cuidado, acariciando su costado, donde luego la beso, para continuar por su abdomen, su cadera, la cara interna de su pierna derecha, allí donde ella la dirigió un gemido de frustración y luego otro de placer.

- Estas muy vestido – Le susurro Dany a lo que el sonrió, dejo que ella se situara sobre él para comenzar a desnudarlo entre besos y caricias.

Jon se dejo hacer, escuchándola reír maliciosamente cuando lo mordía o cuando lo hacía temblar con sus uñas para cuando ella menos se lo imaginara cambiar de papel, la volvió a poner debajo de él, besándola con mas demanda aun, para lentamente entrar en ella, que lo recibió con un gemido ahogado entre sus labios, primero con un ritmo lento, pausado, sintiendo lo mas que podían, entre gemidos y suspiros continuaron con su danza hasta que Dany volvió a tomar el control de la situación, lo cambio de posición, tomando ella a Jon, sentada sobre su pelvis, moviendo sus caderas, hasta que todo termino, el orgasmo los recorrió a ambos de forma violenta, Jon se apodero de sus labios para acallar su ultimo gemido y ella se dejo caer sobre su pecho.

* * *

Y aquí estaba el, desnudo sobre la cama, a su lado, recordando cómo es que se llego a encontrar aquí, con ella, en Desembarco del Rey, en esta extraña habitación, sintió a Dany moverse a su lado y supo que había despertado, y en ese momento, ella se giro para verlo con esos hermosos ojos violetas.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Le pregunto ella.

- Estaba pensando – Le dijo él para recibir una mirada que le preguntaba sobre que eran sus pensamientos – Sobre las últimas horas y recordando que hay algo que no te he dado - Termino de decir para levantarse a buscar su capa.

Daenerys lo vio levantarse y sacar algo de la capa, algo pequeño que le entrego ocultándolo con el puño cerrado, ella lo tomo para observar con detenimiento lo que allí había, era de madera, tallada en arciano blanco, un colgante con forma de lobo, un lobo huargo blanco, sonrió al verlo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo el ante la mirada sorprendida de ella.

- Pero… Ya me has dado un regalo de cumpleaños – Le respondió ella, confundida y agradecida.

- No, ese fue el regalo de la Guardia, el regalo del Lord Comandante y sus hermanos, este es el regalo de Jon Nieve – Le respondió.

- ¿Podrías? – Le dijo haciéndole una seña para que el mismo se lo pusiera.

- Por supuesto – Tomo el colgante en sus manos y se lo puso, dejando un beso casto en su cuello, y luego en sus labios.

- Te amo – Susurro ella.

- Te amo – Respondió el.

* * *

Hola! Primero que nada si has llegado hasta acá te agradezco por haber leído mi escrito, muchas gracias! Pues en cuanto al Fic en si, creo que he caído en varios clichés que tiene esta pareja pero que son relevantes o validos, un claro ejemplo es la mención de que Daenerys es la representación del fuego y Jon del hielo, quería evitarlos he intentar hacer algo diferente pero al final cayeron... Mi idea original era mucho mas dramática, pero... Durante un momento dije: "No basta de drama con los personajes!" y cambie varias cosas, por no decir todo xD

Aplausos, criticas (Constructivas y destructivas) o tomatazos son bien recibidos en un Review y así me ayudáis a mejorar. Gracias.

TheBlanck.


End file.
